mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Junk – Record of Last Hero
Akita Publishing | publisher_en = DrMaster | publisher_other = Asuka | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Champion RED Magazine | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2004 | last = 2007 | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} Junk - Record of Last Hero is a manga series written and drawn by Kia Asamiya, a pen name for the mangaka Michitaka Kikuchi. The series was originally published in Japan in 2004 by the Akita Publishing Co., Ltd. It was brought to the US in 2006 by DrMaster Publications Inc. Plot The plot is about the Junk, a system which acts as a super-suit, giving the user super strength, agility, and weapons systems, as well as some communication capabilities. Currently, there are two units in the world, both in Japan; one white unit and one darker, black unit. The eye style, according to Asamiya, "Is a mono-eye style.... but there's actually two eyes." The suits require an eight hour charge up period, and only one hour of performance is delivered. Though the suits are free, users must fill out a report and send it to the manufacturer, which has not yet been named. The story revolves around the two users of the Junk units, one of which is Hiro, who receives the black unit. The other unit goes to an unknown user, though hints suggest it is Manami. Characters Hiro A high school student who has bully issues. At the start of the story, he is deeply depressed and will not leave his room. This causes him to surf the internet and stumble across the Junk ad, which states that only the first two applicants will be accepted. He happens to be one of the two, and the company sends him a Junk model. It is dark (grayish blue) in appearance, and seems to mirror Hiro's dark and moody personality. Hiro is well mannered, but reckless, and careless; since he doesn't read the manual, he does not know the capabilities of the Junk. This leads him to not password-protect his account, so the other Junk user learns about him. Hiro is also attracted to his cousin, Ryoko, and attempts to grope her when she asks about school. Hiro's first act when receiving the Junk is to go out and enjoy himself for the first time in months. His antics cause him to be caught on camera, and he likes the fact that he is on TV, and decides to tape all coverage of himself. He stumbles across a robbery, and stops it. However, he later uses the Junk to get revenge on the bullies who tormented him. His revenge on the bullies overuses power, and as he returns home to recharge, an explosion results in the death of his parents. He moves in with his aunt and uncle, and his cousin (Note: Ryoko's family may not be related to Hiro as it is common in Japan to refer to those who look after one closely like relatives. I.E. a woman becomes "Auntie," etc.). He contacts the white Junk, who had saved him and his cousin, to lure it out for a fight. It is before this fight that Hiro states that he will use his power only to serve himself, which prompts the white Junk to call him a Devil. This series may be using Hiro as an antihero, and while the story places him as the protagonist, he may well be evil. At the end of the first volume, he receives a program update to Junk, called version 2. Manami A pop-star singer who Hiro thinks is cute, she is not fleshed out to a grand extent. However, throughout the first volume, there are hints that she is the pilot of the white Junk unit. In that case, she has a strong sense of justice, believing that her power should be used to help others. She considers Hiro to be a kid without manners, and to be very selfish. However, if Hiro is ever about to be captured by the police, she saves him, not because she wants to, but because they'll both get in trouble if he is caught. She is wiser with her Junk, and protects her identity very carefully. That said, Hiro sees a woman who most likely is Manami getting into a car at the same time that the white JUNK confronts a criminal. Ryoko Hiro's friend whom he gropes. She is a good student and gives Hiro notes from school. She is unhappy, but not surprised, when Hiro says that he is going to quit school. She is very sad for Hiro when he loses his parents, and forgives him for the incident. Hiro's Father Hiro's wisecracking father. He loves Hiro, obviously, and is very worried for him. He doesn't get much of a chance to be characterized, because when Hiro returns after the Junk Battle, he blows up his old house, losing his parents. Hiro's Mother Hiro's caring mom. She is worried that Hiro may have violent fantasies, or might commit a crime, but Hiro's father reassures her that to do that, he would have to leave his room. She too is killed when Hiro's home is destroyed. Ryoko's Mother She takes him in after he loses his parents, and is certainly worried for Hiro. She offers to let him stay in her house as long as he needs to. He declines, saying that if does not move now, he never will. Later it is shown that they have been sleeping together in secret. External links * Category:Shōnen manga Category:Manga of 2004 Category:Action anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga fr:Junk -record of the last hero- it:Junk - Cronache dell'ultimo eroe ja:JUNK -RECORD OF THE LAST HERO-